


Ride it, My Pony

by nerdlife4eva



Series: The Domestic Life and Love of Yuuri and Victor [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Defile the dance studio AGAIN, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humorous Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Victor can easily count the number of times he has been seduced by Yuuri's dancing. Whether it was Yuuri's step sequences on the ice, his seductive moves while playingJust Danceor his ridiculousbelly dancingskills,  Victor always felt knocked off of his feet by his fiance's talents.When Victor finds a YouTube video with a dance he can't get out of his mind, he enlists Minako's help to surprise Yuuri with the choreography. And the dance studio is once again defiled....The youtube video that inspired this smut-filled ficlet can be found here:Pony





	Ride it, My Pony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullmetalKarneval13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/gifts).



> Fullmentalkarneval13 is an instigator.

Yuuri had spent many, many years in Minako’s studio. He had learned every form of dance Minako knew, struggled through the breakdown of new choreography, and cried more times than he ever cared to admit. He had even taken part in Phichit’s ridiculous dare to dance to in heels for all of YouTube to witness firsthand.

Sitting in a chair, pushed all the way to the back of the room, however, was a new experience. Somewhere down the hallway, Victor had disappeared with a teasing wink and a nervous bottom lip pinched between his perfect teeth. Yuuri had no idea what his fiancé was up to, but his body and mind were already at full attention and waiting for whatever was about happen.

Sliding into his black leggings and slipping the tight white tank top over his head, Victor took a second to readjust his hair before pulling on the black tennis shoes at his feet. There had been months of practice leading to this moment. An initial, very embarrassing phone call to Minako to ask for help breaking down the steps had taken place, followed by equally embarrassing secret Skype sessions. Yuuri was the break dancer… and the pole dancer… and the belly dancer while Victor was more suited for ballet or the traditional ballroom dances. His first few Skype practices with Minako had resulted in broken furniture and bruises that had been impossible to explain.

He was determined to complete his surprise for Yuuri though. He had worked tirelessly on each of the steps and learning to move his body in the perfect way. Some of the moves he had worked on privately, the fluid movement of his hips resembling too much of their other activities to be comfortable in front of Minako. In front of Yuuri, however, Victor planned to give it everything he had.

Stepping out of the dressing room, Victor made his way back into the dance studio. His smile was inevitable watching a nervous Yuuri twitch around in his chair. When their eyes connected, Victor smirked and took his place in the middle of the dance floor.

“What are you up to, Vitya?” Yuuri laughed, the nerves dancing in his throat with the vibration of sound. Victor’s outfit was different, and the tennis shoes were certainly not a pair Yuuri had ever seen before. Anticipation grew inside of him, a beast born of excitement, cautious optimism, and pure lust as Victor continued to smirk from his standing spot.

“Yuuri,” Victor cooed, pulling the remote for the stereo from his pocket. “Since the first moment we met, you have been surprising me with your dance skills. You gained yourself the hashtag of dancegod. What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn’t try to surprise you in the same way?” Lifting the remote, Victor hit play.

Somewhere around his feet, Yuuri’s jaw was scraping the floor. The sounds of a remixed song, a tune Yuuri regrettably remembered from his pole dancing classes, filled the mirrored room. It was quickly lost on him as Yuuri drowned in Victor’s movements.

He had seen Victor glide delicately over the ice, flinging himself through jumps in effortless grace. Yuuri had watched Victor in ballet practice in St. Petersburg, the long lean lines of Victor’s body screaming elegance with every leap. In private moments, Yuuri had felt the strength of Victor’s ballroom steps, guiding their bodies together in seamless harmony.

This… this was something entirely different.

Victor’s hips rolled with the beat, as his feet moved him through every complicated step. The blue eyes pierced Yuuri, stabbing arousal straight through him. It was controlled and fierce, and perhaps the single sexiest set of dance moves Yuuri had ever seen Victor complete. He could feel his mouth drying and his head spinning as all his blood refocused to exactly one point in his body.

The music ended, leaving Victor panting in the middle of the floor, arms positioned at his hips. He scanned Yuuri for a reaction, watching as his fiancé slowly stood from the folding chair. When Yuuri stumbled with his own arousal banging obviously against his thighs, Victor had to forcibly repress the urge to cheer in victory. Yuuri had driven Victor to that point many, many times, and Victor was internally screaming over his own successful retaliation.

“Amazing,” Yuuri whispered, placing a hand against Victor’s abdomen and pushing him backwards until Victor’s back landed against the wall. “How did you… when did you…” The sentences wouldn’t finish themselves as Yuuri found himself crashing against Victor’s lips.

Pulling back only slightly, Victor cocked his head to peer at Yuuri. “So you liked it?” He knew the question was ridiculous, Yuuri’s appreciation was being pressed hard against Victor’s thigh and Yuuri’s eyes were searing their intent into Victor’s own lust-filled gaze.

“There aren’t words to describe how much I liked it.” This time Yuuri whispered his thoughts against Victor’s neck. “But I’m sure as hell going to show you.”

Grinning, Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, content to let Yuuri express himself wordlessly. 

Yuuri couldn't focus, the image of Victor's controlled hip roll was playing in a sinful loop through his mind. He bit into Victor's neck, feeling the gasp chase the air from Victor's lungs as Yuuri pressed their bodies together.

It was really Victor's fault that Yuuri couldn't control himself. The dance, one with complicated hip thrusts and the carefully choreographed moves designed to seduce, had set Yuuri's libido on overdrive. He wanted nothing more than to strip Victor of his clothing and pull those glories hips flush to Yuuri's own.

 

Victor felt the moment that Yuuri's control snapped, the bruising grasp of Yuuri's hands roughly guiding Victor's ass to rest against the balance bar. His shirt was yanked over his head. Victor barely had time to register the cool air on his skin before Yuuri was on him, pressing need and heat onto his nipples by way of Yuuri's talented tongue. When Yuuri's strong fingers wrapped around the elastic waistband of Victor's tights, he lifted his ass from the bar allowing Yuuri to yank away the barrier of fabric along with the black tennis shoes on his feet.

The moment Yuuri's mouth closed over the tip of Victor's dick, he felt his knees go weak. The press of Yuuri's tongue against the nerve bundle under the rim had Victor arching back against the mirror. As the first finger slid into his throbbing entrance, Victor let his moan tear through the silent room. If he had known this was the reaction he was going to get, he would have attempted to dance for Yuuri months ago.

 

Merely teasing Victor's dick with his mouth, Yuuri prepped his favorite place to bury his own. He could hear Victor's breath becoming jagged, and feel the quiver in his love's thighs. Slowly removing his fingers and letting Victor's achingly hard dick drop from his mouth, Yuuri stood to move slowly backwards through the studio.

 

Stunned into silence, Victor watched helplessly as Yuuri retreated pulling his t-shirt over his own head. Yuuri's sweat pants fell to the floor next as Yuuri collapsed back into the chair Victor had forced him into when they had first arrived. Victor's breath caught as Yuuri began to stroke himself, lifting a finger to becon Victor across the room. Eagerly, Victor complied, being pulled the last few inches by Yuuri's hands on his hips.

He didn't need to be told what Yuuri wanted. Lowering himself onto Yuuri's hard length, Victor whimpered at the incredibly delicious stretch. It had been worth it to stretch himself before coming to the studio, leaving his body lubbed and ready for Yuuri.

 

At the first roll of Victor's hips, Yuuri's head banged backwards onto the mirror. He could see their reflection across the room, Victor's bare ass grinding on Yuuri's lap. Gripping at Victor's hips, Yuuri began to match his rhythm, ripping the moans from the depths of Victor's body.

 

Winding his fingers into Yuuri's hair, Victor leaned forward to suck at Yuuri's neck. His own dick bounced between them, droplets of precum splashing intermittently against their stomachs. Yuuri's hand wrapped tightly around Victor's begging length, and Victor bit down on Yuuri's collar bone, hissing his appreciation in the form of Yuuri's name.

 

The ability to think had vanished as Yuuri began to stroke Victor in time with their joined thrusts. Without a condom, Yuuri could feel every inch of Victor and the sporadic squeeze of Victor's rim was driving him quickly to the edge. Driving up into Victor, timed precisely to his own stroking hand, Yuuri felt their orgasms begin in tandem. The pulsing of Victor's spasming dick was nothing compared to the ripple of the muscles inside of Victor, and Yuuri found himself curling forward, gripping Victor to him with his free hand.

 

Breathless, Victor flopped forward onto Yuuri's shoulder, feeling Yuuri's dick pulsing through the last of his orgasm. It hadn't been a record for them as far as stamina, but tandem orgasms were a gift from the sex gods, and Victor was ready to pray on their alter. Still unable to form words around his own staggered breathing, Victor lifted his head to rest it against Yuuri's. He opened his eyes in alarm when he felt Yuuri start to shake.

 

The laughter was unstoppable. His orgasm had torn through him, curling his toes over the cold studio floor and making his abdomen muscles pull taut before snapping loose with pleasure. As far as orgasms went, it had been one of the memory books.

But his traitor mind had let a thought slip in, one that would only have surfaced during the subconscious relaxation of his entire being.

Carefully pulling himself from Victor's ass, Yuuri continued to shake with his own amusement. Dropping his head onto Victor's shoulder, he heard his love's confused noises questioning Yuuri's giggles.

"Pony," Yuuri whispered, lightly slapping Victor's ass, before dissolving into giggles again.

 

It took Victor a full three seconds to process the single word. When he looked down at their position, Victor having straddled Yuuri and literally ridden his fiance into orgasm, the humor of the situation finally hit him. "Giddy up!" Victor sputtered, his own giggles getting the best of him.

 

"Ride it..my Pony..." Yuuri choked, toppling both of them to the ground, where they landed with yelps against the cold wood. Their laughter bounced around the room as they threw their arms around each other, naked, happy, and thoroughly ridden.


End file.
